talasfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fourteen Tribes of Cuocir
The World of Cuocir is broken apart into 14 tribes of people 15 counting non element based people. These 14 tribes each hold a spiritual power related to a certain element. All the elements and non elements are required to keep the peace in the world. Each tribe has its Specific purpose towards this utopic unattainable goal. The Utopia is a function dystooia in that in the grand scheme of things everyone gets along, and all the evil and hatred in the world is mostly confined to one specific place. With the great majority of the world being for the betterment of living together towards harmony. Most people dont actually care all that much about what wicked things go on in the wicked place. The Tribes The tribes in order of the cycle of Life are: Nature,'' Water, Earth, Wind, Stone'', Cosmic, Darkness, Poison, Time, Fire, Ice, Lightning, Metal, ''Light, Non Element.'' The duties of the fourteen tribes are set so as to seemlessly work in unison without a blockage in the'' celestial flow of energy throughtout the planet''. The One Element all beings share yet can not be controlled is Life.'' (Khi)'' Each tribe has a Seal. A general crest that is associated with their''' spiritual magic'. These crests change in appearance throughout the ages. Some of these crests are also used to identify entire Islands based on popluation of appearance alone. (Ie: '''Tala Genyi' and Fire type are both associated with a red fire nimbus). The Tribe of Light The tribe of Light was accidentally discovered to be a hidden spiritual well on Sersi Isle by Arhia while searching for''' Gamedes'. The power of Light was locked away by the '''Elementas Guardian of Light', for a thousand years after Gambiti's Ultimate Betrayal. The Guardian believed the power should only be revealed to the world once they truly needed its magic again. This power was taken from the tribes of the world because of Gambiti's misuse of the power and the ensuing delayed destruction of the world. The Guardian of Elementas died after sealing away the power into a small cave in a grotto under a densely over grown island, because He needed the power in order to keep his life force flowing.'' In technical term this would be equated to a God comitting suicide rather than passing on their knowledge. '' The power of light was only ever usable in the Night Lands until Arhia unlocked its true potential in the end of Book 8: Gamedes Revenge. The Night Lands The Night Lands are a world in-between the Realm of the Living and the'' Realm of Souls''. When a persons mortal body dies they must pass through the Night Lands in order to live on as a soul, if they cannot cross safely then they are sent to oblivion. They appear different to every soul, but the general appearance is a darkly lit grey world void of plants and life, its cold and dry and spiritual power is expressed through muted dim colors. With the exception of Light which is normal colored in brightness and color. The Night Lands are infested with monstrous beasts that cannot exist in either world. They feed on souls trapped in between. Each soul that is consumed by a beast is sent to oblivion. The beast gets bigger and stronger based upon how strong the will of the former soul they consumed was when it was alive. These beasts also feed on each other to gain their Abilities. Animals that die in the world of the Living are sent here as well. However When an animal dies in a cruel and evil manner, the soul is contorted into a Night Lands Beast. Night Lands Beasts are the only beings who possess the ability to use Spiritual Magic. All souls including non element souls possess the power of light regardless of how they died. This power can injure and even kill the Nighlands Beasts, if used correctly. Night Lands Beasts Evolve from Lowly Animas, To Small''' Parasitches', To Small '''Monsters', To''' Rakashos', To '''Kaegens', To Ithi- Ciels, and finally to Souls. When a Night Lands Beast Evolves to a Soul it begins to adopt its own personality rather than remain an instinct based organism. However these Souls still cannot leave the world of in between. If these Souls continue to consume other souls eventually they will make a final evolution and become either Uthuleers. A hideous giant combination of all the previous souls it consumed. or''' Idiements'. Which are ghostly semi transparent hungerless emotionless floating creatures. These creatures cannot speak and cannot use any spiritual power they may have had previously. The only thing they can do is take over the mind of anyone inside the Nightlands and use them as a temporary vessel to escape the horrors of the dark and cold place. '''Oblivion' is the empitness and lack of anything that souls go to when they are killed in the Night Lands and in the Realm of Souls. Oblivion exists in Night Land Beasts stomaches. No one can return from oblivion. Ever. The Laws of the Night Lands is Absolute, The Laws are: 1.) Survive or die. 2.) No one can return from where they came. They can only move on. 3.) Souls who have not yet died cannot enter the Night Lands. 4.) If you were cruel or evil in your former life you will be subject to Absolute Judgement.' '('Absolute Judgement is the will of The Realm an embodiement of pure emotion to what is honorable {''evil souls may be targeted by the Realm and Night Lands Beasts will flock to that area to send the soul on to oblivion} Honorable is based on what the will of the majority of souls is.Should there be a larger number of wicked souls the honorable thing may not actually be so honorable).' '''5.) All Laws that are defied will be considered as grounds for immediate exile to oblivion for all who would challenge the authority of Absoluteness.'